Re:Birth
by Aeryea
Summary: Aerye, una joven esper que vivió como una humana común, se ve forzada a dejar la Tierra por el repentino exterminio de su especie. Por azares del destino y su capacidad de meterse en problemas, se une a la Guardia de Eel con un claro objetivo; encontrar a su madre que creía muerta y regresar con su padre en la Tierra. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que siempre jugó con fuego.


—NO.— espeté, negativa ante cada palabra que agregaba acerca del tema.

—Aerye.— mi padre comenzó, acercándose a mí. —No hay otra opción. Nos descubrieron.—

—Si, sí. Hasta ahí lo comprendo.— apreté el puente de mis cejas. —¿Pero sabes que demonios me estás pidiendo? ¡Qué te deje aquí con los _humanos_ a esperar a que te cacen, mientras que yo estoy feliz en un mundo de haditas y polvos mágicos!— alcé las manos al aire, exasperada por su actitud.

—Es la única opción.— repitió cómo si fuese el único argumento válido que podía encontrar. —Si ambos nos vamos, se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal. Sospecharán de inmediato y ninguno vivirá más allá de mañana.—

 _Julio 22, verano._

Después de que ese receso de la universidad terminara, pasaría a mi penúltimo semestre. En pocas palabras, sería una adulta _hecha y derecha_ , lista para incorporarme al mundo que me correspondía. Ese mundo en el que tu único destino era trabajar incansablemente hasta que el gobierno te dejara retirarte, con la energía igual de consumida que la vida misma. En sí, no era algo que quisiera que pasara pronto.

Entonces, esta oportunidad sería perfecta para mí. No tendría que preocuparme por terminar la universidad, y haría mi vida en un mundo que cualquiera encontraría ficticio; con la raza que me acunó y protegió. Aún no podía procesar que aquello fuera verdad. ¿Por qué habría algo alterno a nuestra Tierra? ¿Por qué no lo supe antes? Eran tantas mis preguntas y tan poco tiempo.

Lágrimas infantiles se formaban a gran velocidad en mis ojos, y subía la vista para evitar su caída. Para no admitir que cada vez que yo decía que me quería independizar y vivir como una adulta era un arrepentimiento más en mi lista. Qué él siempre tuvo la razón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— pregunté, pasando mi mano por mi cabello. —¿Por qué todos en la familia me mintieron diciendo que mamá había muerto?—

—Hija, entiende que era para protegerte.— comenzó a excusarse. —Sí hubiera sido por mí, te juro por mi vida que te hubiera dicho todo. Pero no era seguro. Las cazas apenas habían comenzado y tu madre se libró de pura suerte.—

—Sí ya habían comenzado, ¿por qué diablos me tengo que ir?— mordí mi labio, argumentos infantiles siendo lo único en lo que podía apoyarme. —¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo! ¡Eres la única familia que me queda!—

—Aerye.— colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, y me tensé. —Tienes que entenderlo. En comparación de tu madre y tú, mi porcentaje _sobrenatural_ , si quieres llamarlo así, es nulo.— continuó, levantando la mirada. —Nunca me identificarán cómo alguien _no-humano_. Pero a ti sí. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?—

Tragué saliva. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, y tenía razón. Si él se quedaba, podía decir que mi ausencia era por un intercambio o algo por el estilo, y sería creíble. En cambio, si los dos nos íbamos, automáticamente estaríamos en la lista roja. Si nos quedábamos los dos, me encontrarían tarde o temprano, y el resultado sería el mismo. Visto desde el punto lógico, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Era mi única opción, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Todos esos pensamientos que llenaron mi cerebro de golpe me hicieron llegar a mi límite. No lo soporté más, y abracé a mi padre. Las lágrimas fluían con gran intensidad, hasta el punto en que sentía mi rostro hirviendo al paso de cada una. Me sentía una niña indefensa, y de cierta forma, era nostálgico. Me recordaba a la primera vez que me llevó a la escuela, y yo no quería alejarme de él ni de mamá.

Pero ya no era una niña. Tenía que afrontar esto cómo una adulta, y hacer lo que lógicamente, era correcto; no lo que mis emociones dictaran. Me separé de él después de un largo abrazo, y me sequé las lágrimas a duras penas. Tomé las maletas vacías, y me dirigí a mi habitación sin emoción alguna.

Cómo indicación de mi padre, llevé sólo la ropa que me provocaba _nostalgia_ o algún recuerdo, al igual que mis favoritas. Ropa interior, y sólo calzado que me sirviera para _terrenos difíciles_. Toallas femeninas y mi celular; las primeras sólo porque ese lugar sonaba tan primitivo y sería muy incómodo que ese día me pasara de repente. No estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar en el mundo de Eldarya, pero... las fotos que tenía ahí serían mi único recuerdo de la vida que llevé durante casi 20 años. Llevármelo era el último capricho infantil que quería hacer antes de irme.

Bajé, mis ojos hinchados apenas me permitían ver por dónde iba. Me dirigí con mi padre al auto como si mi cuerpo fuese controlado por instrucciones dictadas por un hipnotista, ninguna palabra escapando de mis labios. Sentía rabia en cuanto a mi propia actitud. Sería la última vez que vería a mi padre, y yo no decía nada. _Te amo_. Ni siquiera un _te quiero_ podía escapar de mis labios. Tenía tantas cosas dentro que corría el riesgo de explotar y llorar tanto que me quedaría sin respiración.

El camino fue la cosa más tensa de mi vida. Aunque íbamos bastante abajo del límite de velocidad, sentía que íbamos rapidísimo. Cada metro que avanzábamos era, de cierta forma, un metro que me alejaba de este lugar llamado Tierra. De este lugar que albergaba a las personas más importantes de mi vida, que vio mis lágrimas, risas, enojos. El mundo que me vio nacer y que me verá partir pero no precisamente de la vida.

—No te preocupes, no te será difícil acomodarte ahí.— vi como apretó el volante. Sabía que se estaba haciendo el fuerte para quitarme un peso de encima. —Tienes resistencia física, y eres una chica muy inteligente. Aunque todavía no sepas usar tus poderes a su máximo potencial, ese no será problema. La Guardia de Eel te protegerá.—

—¿...G-Guardia de Eel?— mi voz escapó en apenas un susurro, pero parecía ser suficiente para mi padre.

—No puedo entrar en detalles, pero son algo así cómo la policía.— contestó, desacelerando cuando llegamos a un parque. —Aquí es.—

Un escalofrío me recorrió de puntas a pies. Aceptaba que, dentro de mí, estaba emocionada. Conocer un nuevo mundo lleno de criaturas que daba por hecho que no existían sonaba fascinante. Quizás, esto no sería tan malo. Eso era de algo que me quería convencer, pues el círculo de setas ya era visible.

Horas atrás, me hubiese parecido que mi padre se había puesto tan ebrio que pensó que al pisar un círculo de setas llegaría a un mundo nuevo. Hace 8 años, yo pensaba que los poderes eran cosas que sólo se veían en los cómics. Que alguien como yo, una simple _humana_ , tendría como único _poder_ existir y respirar como todos en la Tierra.

Nos quedamos un momento observando aquél círculo que me distanciaría de el mundo que alguna vez me protegió. Observé a detalle el paisaje que rodeaba a aquél formación de hongos. El sol brillaba con intensidad, y el cielo estaba despejado. Gracias a las copas de los árboles, eran muy pocos los rayos de Sol que atravesaban el pequeño bosque dentro del parque, dándole la iluminación tan perfecta que siempre parecía que era el atardecer.

Era el mejor clima que podía pedir para mi último día aquí.

—¿Estás lista?— preguntó, y estaba segura de que no quería dejarme ir.

—No.— contesté, y él sólo soltó una risa.

—Nos podremos volver a ver, te lo aseguro. Podré no ser un joven de 20 años, ¡pero aún me conservo!— intentó bromear, pero lo único que provocó fue que las lágrimas volvieran a inundar mis ojos.

—...Papá...— a modo de sollozo, lo llamé. Solté mi maleta, y lo abracé de nuevo. Creí que al ser una _adulta_ me sería más fácil alejarme de él, pero era imposible.

—Te amo, Aerye.— acarició mi cabello, estrujándome con fuerza. —Dile a tu mamá lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?—

—Yo también te amo, papá...— contesté, y se separó de mí.

Un peso se me quitó de los hombros al instante. Si esta era la última vez que lo vería, me iría con la tranquilidad de que nuestra última vista del otro había sido en paz y con la única frase que igualaba al odio en intensidad.

Ahora, tenía en frente de mí algo que, literal, era de vida o muerte. Si no entraba ahí, era muerte automática o cercana para alguno de los dos, o ambos. Si entraba, era regresar con la persona que creí muerta por 10 años; que en una manera más crítica de pensar, nos abandonó para salvarse. Levanté la vista una vez más, colocándome en frente de mi padre, separados únicamente por el círculo de setas. Contemplé su figura una última vez, asegurándome que nunca se me olvidara quién era él.

—...Hasta pronto.— coloqué un pie en el círculo, seguido del otro a temblorines causados por el miedo que sentía.

—Te amo, hija.— fue lo último que escuché salir de la boca de mi padre.


End file.
